Repeated pairing of drugs and associated environmental stimuli produces learned associations between the unconditioned effects of drugs and the associated stimuli. Subsequent exposure to these conditioned cues can result in increased craving for the drug. Self-reported craving has been shown to predict later drug use in patients participating in clinical trials (Hartz, Frederick-Osborne et al. 2001; Weiss, Griffin et al. 2003). We have shown that methamphetamine (MA)-dependent participants report increased craving for MA following exposure to standard MA cues (videos and paraphernalia (Newton et al 2006)). However, the magnitude of craving induced by exposure to standard cues is modest and not consistently reported by all participants. This may be due to the fact that standard cues tap only a small number of drug related associations and these may not necessarily be relevant to each participant. We hypothesize that by increasing the number and relevance of cues, participants will report greater craving. To test this hypothesis we developed a threedimensional, interactive virtual reality (VR) MA cue model that incorporates visual, auditory, and olfactory stimuli. Specific Aim. To quantify self-reported craving for MA following exposure to our newly developed MA-VR cues, as compared to craving elicited by standard MA video cues. Hypothesis 1: As compared to MA-video cues, MA-VR cues will elicit significantly greater craving for MA. We will recruit MA-dependent volunteers who will participate in a two-day outpatient study. Participants will be exposed to MA-VR on one day and MA-video cues on a separate day, with the order randomized between subjects. Neutral, non-drug related cues, will also be presented on each day in randomized order as a control. Craving ratings will be collected using a visual analog scale (VAS) consisting of a continuous digitized 10cm line for scoring purposes from 0 to 100. The research assistant collecting these data will be blinded to the study conditions. This proposal is of considerable public health significance since it will characterize and test a novel laboratory method for inducing MA craving, which may contribute to the development of novel treatments for MA addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]